1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Coryneform bacteria carrying recombinant DNA into which a gene that codes for shikimate kinase has been introduced, and to a process for producing an aromatic amino acid by using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Shikimate kinase (hereinafter abbreviated as "SK") is an enzyme that catalyzes conversion of shikimic acid to shikimic acid-3-phosphate. Shikimic acid-3-phosphate thus formed is in turn converted, via chorismic acid, to phenylalanine, tyrosine or tryptophan.
Some examples are mentioned in the scientific literature in which recombinant DNA techniques are used for constructing aromatic-amino-acids-producing bacteria [Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 208,994 (1982), No. 71,397 (1982), No. 89,194 (1983) and No. 134,994 (1983)], but none of these is concerned with a gene that codes for SK (hereinafter referred to as "SK gene").